Question: The function $f$ takes nonnegative integers to real numbers, such that $f(1) = 1,$ and
\[f(m + n) + f(m - n) = \frac{f(2m) + f(2n)}{2}\]for all nonnnegative integers $m \ge n.$  Find the sum of all possible values of $f(10).$
Setting $m = n = 0,$ we get
\[2f(0) = f(0),\]so $f(0) = 0.$

Setting $n = 0,$ we get
\[2f(m) = \frac{f(2m)}{2}.\]Thus, we can write the given functional equation as
\[f(m + n) + f(m - n) = 2f(m) + 2f(n).\]In particular, setting $n = 1,$ we get
\[f(m + 1) + f(m - 1) = 2 + 2f(m),\]so
\[f(m + 1) = 2f(m) - f(m - 1) + 2\]for all $m \ge 1.$

Then
\begin{align*}
f(2) &= 2f(1) - f(0) + 2 = 4, \\
f(3) &= 2f(2) - f(1) + 2 = 9, \\
f(4) &= 2f(3) - f(2) + 2 = 16,
\end{align*}and so on.

By a straight-forward induction argument,
\[f(m) = m^2\]for all nonnegative integers $m.$  Note that this function satisfies the given functional equation, so the sum of all possible values of $f(10)$ is $\boxed{100}.$